Emma
by SarahCecilia97
Summary: A young girl named Emma gets trapped in Mount Massive Asylum just as the Walrider is released. How will she survive the chaos without physical prowess or even a flashlight to call her own? Will she ever see the light of day again and if she does, will it be outside the walls of a mad house? TW: Abuse, sexual abuse, sex, betrayal, violence, swearing, adult themes
1. Chapter 1

A red Toyota approached the gates of Mount Massive Asylum. The driver showed her I.D. to the man in the small building beside the gate. The I.D. read Dr. Roberta Maison, with a picture of a woman with straight, brown hair, striking blue eyes, and withered white skin, which matched the woman in the driver's seat. A buzzer went off as the gates began to open. The car slowly inched past the opening gates and headed down the curved driveway towards a large, shoddy looking building. The teenage girl in the passenger seat, with similar features to the driver except for her brown eyes, wondered about the building. It looked old as the dinosaurs, though it was probably built in the 1800s by its design. It was falling apart, with boards on the windows and patches of different colored tiles on the roof. Though they seemed to be fixing it up, as there were scaffolds by some of the windows. The girl wondered why a place for the people in most need was so disheveled. Before she could ponder it for long, she felt a sharp slap on her arm.

"Emma!" The driver shouted. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes."

Emma turned around to look at the woman as she rubbed her arm, "Sorry, Mom."

"Hurry up. I don't want you to make me late."

Dr. Maison unbuckled her seatbelt, and Emma did the same. The two exited the car. Emma felt the dusty earth under her feat. She took in the crisp mountain air. She wondered if any of the patients had done the same when they got outdoor time. It was so beautiful up here, especially at night. She hoped the patients were clear headed enough to enjoy it. Then again, she had mental illness and she was able to enjoy it, so perhaps these patients could too. Though she "only" had bipolar II, not even "real" bipolar disorder, as she often told herself. These patients dealt with much more intense symptoms than she did, like delusions, hallucinations, and extreme mood swings. She hoped she could help them, like her Mom did.

"Hey, Mom," Emma said as they walked through the big doors, "I just want to thank you for giving me this opportunity. I promise I'll make you proud."

Dr. Maison said nothing. She approached the front desk.

"Ah, good evening Dr. Maison" The man at the desk said, "Brought the kid today I see?"

"Yes, Earl." Dr. Maison said bluntly, as she signed in. "Where's Dr. Redding?"

"He's waiting for you downstairs." Earl replied.

"Thank you." Dr. Maison said as she put down the pen. She walked around the circular desk and began to walk to the right. Emma, who was looking around at the grand room, noticed her mother was leaving and quickly followed. She saw Earl and the other man at the desk looking at her as she left. She waved at them, but they did not wave back. They only watched her disappear into the next hallway.

Dr. Maison and Emma approached an elevator in the hallway. Dr. Maison stopped in front of it and pressed the down button. Emma stood beside her, waiting for the elevator to come.

"Where are the patients?" Emma asked.

"It's past lights out for them. They're asleep." Dr. Maison said flatly.

"Oh." Emma responded. "Do you think I'll get to meet some of them tomorrow?"

 _Ding_. The elevator arrived, and the iron doors opened. Dr. Maison entered, and Emma followed. The two rode the elevator in chilly silence. Finally, the elevator opened and the two walked out into a small, brightly lit corridor with white walls. Dr. Maison walked down the corridor, towards two men who were talking. They both wore white lab coats. The taller man with black hair handed the shorter, blonde man a clipboard and the blonde man walked away. The tall man turned to Dr. Maison and her daughter.

"Dr. Maison, welcome back. I see you brought our new … intern." He said.

Dr. Maison smiled politely, "Dr. Redding, this is my daughter, Emma. Emma, this is Dr. Fredrick Redding, the lead psychologist of this asylum."

"I've heard so much about you and your work. It's nice to finally meet you sir." Emma said, as she extended her hand to him.

Dr. Redding simply nodded, "Let's get started shall we."

He turned around and walked ahead. Dr. Maison and Emma followed suit. Dr. Redding led them into a small room with what looked like a dentist's reclining chair to Emma. Dr. Redding motioned towards the chair.

"Emma, if you please?" He said.

Emma looked questioningly at her mother. Dr. Maison nodded. Emma cautiously settled into the chair. Dr. Redding set iron clamps onto her wrists and ankles.

"Um, Mom, wh-what's going on?" Emma asked, voice trembling.

"Her pupils are dilating. She seems to be fearful already, Dr. Maison. Perhaps your theory of this asylum needing a woman's touch is correct." Dr. Redding said, as he looked at Emma pulling her eye open further.

Dr. Maison joined him, shining a light into Emma's eye. "I told you. This situation for a woman would be twice as frightening as it is for a man. Her terror will give us the edge we need. To finally get the results we've been looking for."

"Mom! What are you talking about?" Emma said, breathless.

Dr. Maison smacked her across the face, "You don't refer to me so informally anymore. You will call me Dr. Maison from now on."

Tears formed in Emma's eyes, "You can't do this! Dad will come looking for me. You'll get caught!"

"Oh but we can, Emma." Dr. Redding said, "You see, while your mother was away at work, leaving you alone at the hotel, you slit your wrists and was found dead in the bathtub by the maid. By the time you got to the hospital it was too late. And your poor mother, racked with grief, decided to have a closed casket at the funeral, as she couldn't bear to see how pale and lifeless her dear daughter had become. Concurrently, a Miss Isabelle Cromwell, who you bear a striking resemblance to, will be admitted to Mount Massive with bipolar disorder and suicidal ideation, where she will live in the brand-new women's ward, population one."

"Of course, since there's only one of you, you'll have to share the space with the men's ward," Dr. Maison continued, "And I must warn you, these men are famished. You better keep your legs crossed."

"Mom…why?" Emma choked out through her tears.

Dr. Maison snorted, "Why? Because, Emma, you're a piece of shit."

With that last note, Dr. Redding and Dr. Maison left the room. A few seconds later, Emma heard Dr. Redding's voice on an intercom.

"Ok, Emma… I mean, Isabelle, you're going to look at the screen ahead of you. If you don't…"

"Dr. Redding!" Another man's voice interrupted, "There's something wrong with the security system! It's going berserk!"

"What?" Dr. Redding's voice said.

"We need to evacuate immediately before…" The man was cut short by a gurgling noise. All of a sudden, Emma heard the sound of flesh and bone being torn. There was screaming, followed by more sounds of flesh being ripped apart. Emma felt a hand on her own. She looked to see a deathly thin man with matted hair and beard pulling apart the metal bars that held her in place.

"We're free!" He yelled, "Be free! Be free!"

He was dancing in an oddly arrhythmic fashion as Emma shot off the seat. Emma ran out of the room. She saw a man who was larger than life. He had huge, jutting muscles and was covered in blood, which Emma guessed was not his own. He and Emma saw one another. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Emma could not be sure what she saw in his eyes, but they seemed sad, angry, confused all at once. Then, he squinted his eyes.

"Little pig." He charged at her.

Emma made a run for it, moving as fast as her short legs would let her. The man was close on her trail, almost able to grab her with his thick hands. Emma knew she would have to get to the elevator if she had any chance of escaping. But to get there, she'd have to get past that giant, which would be impossible with him rushing after her like he was. She needed to find a place to hide.

She quickly checked a door on the right side of the corridor but it was locked. She ran down the corridor, and checked another door, which was also locked. She tried to run forward, but something grabbed her arm. It was a boney but strong hand. Attached was a greasy man with a bald head who was breathing down her neck.

"Where you think you're going baby doll?" He asked as he pulled her close.

Emma tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too tight. He grabbed her around her waist, and pulled her into him. Before she could react, a giant hand landed on the man's head. It crushed the man's head, making it explode in a bloody mess. The man's body collapsed at her feet. Emma screamed as blood streaked down her face. She felt her waist being crushed. She looked down and saw a giant hand wrapped around her. She tried to pull off its fingers, but she could not free herself. She felt herself being lifted into the air, then propelled across the hallway. She collided into the wall with a thud. She slid to the ground, crumpling like a dead flower.

She did not let herself stay on the ground for long. She quickly stood up, despite the pain it caused, looking around for any exit she could find. She was in luck, for she saw she was right next to an elevator. She quickly pressed the button over and over. She looked over to see the giant slowly make his way towards her. She pressed the button even faster. He was only inches away when the elevator doors finally opened. She hopped in and pressed a random button. She quickly pressed the 'door close' button. The doors slid shut just as the giant was coming into view.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma panted. She lifted her shirt to see bruises appearing on her waist. She touched one, and grimaced in pain. She hoped none of her ribs were broken. After a minute, the elevator doors opened. Emma carefully stepped out into a dark, dirty room. There were stretchers all over.

"A girl? I'll be damned." A male voice said.

Emma looked up. Several feet to her right was a thin man with a bald scalp but long grey hair. He was shirtless but wore a leather smock. He stepped towards her. Emma shot back to the other side of the room.

"My poor dear, you must be so frightened. With this outbreak and all. Not to worry, Dr. Trager will take care of you." He said, inching forward.

Emma was still apprehensive, but let him approach. He was about a foot away when Emma said, "Stop there."

He obeyed, "You seem too young to be a worker here, and we haven't had a women's unit in ages. Who are you?"

"I'm ... I'm Emma. My mother is Dr. Roberta Maison."

"Maison. That bitch. Is she the one who brought you here?"

"She wanted to make me a patient here. She said something about a woman being a better subject because of the fear she would have. What is talking about? Why is this place so… terrible? What happened here?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Dr. Trager said, "Why don't we patch you up first?"

Emma noticed she was holding her side. She let it go.

"I'm fine." She said quickly.

"Ok, let's just talk then. But first, wouldn't you like to take a seat? It would be more comfortable for you." Trager said as he motioned towards one of the stretchers.

Emma looked at them. She was in pain. Maybe sitting would help. She walked towards one of the stretchers and lifted herself onto it, masking her pain as she did so. She looked at Trager, who had taken a few steps closer.

"You want to know about what's really going on at Mount Massive, yes? Well, I can tell you all about it. I used to work here you see. But I was about to expose them for their wrongdoings, so they locked me up here."

"What did they do?" She asked.

"I don't know for sure, but there was something called the Walrider project. This experiment needs the subjects to be in a constant state of fear and anxiety, which is why this horrible situation was created. To incite fear, terror, madness."

"That's...evil. Mom was a part of all this?"

"She's one of the one's who conceived it."

Emma felt sick. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She doubled over. Trager ran over to her.

"Let me take a look." He said as he moved her arms to the side and lifted her shirt slightly. Her waist was bruised all over, now darker than they were before. He pressed into one. Emma let out a gasp.

"Guess that hurt, didn't it." He said, as he placed one hand by her thigh.

"Do you think anything's broken, doctor?" She asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I'm only a doctor here see. Out in the real world, I'm a businessman. Well was anyway." Trager said as he held her wrist. "Though I've become a rather excellent amateur surgeon. It takes a lot of skill in with your fingers. Would you like me to show you?"

Trager grabbed her genitalia, keeping Emma in place even though she jumped up.

"Mm, you wear underwear? A shame. We'll have to fix that."

Trager tried to pull off her underwear when Emma hit him on the head with her free hand. He let her go, and Emma kicked him in the stomach. He was sent toppling back, as Emma jumped off the stretcher, causing it to crash to the ground. She ran. She got a few feet when something pulled at her ankle, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. She felt Trager pull himself on top of her. He pushed her face into the ground as he pushed his waist into her buttocks.

"You little bitch. Just like your mother. Well if I can't ravage the senior, I'll take Junior here."

He pushed himself off for a second to turn her around. Emma took her chance, and shot herself out from under him. Trager tried to grab her, but she kicked him in the face as she stood up. She ran across the room into a dumbwaiter. She quickly lowered herself down onto the floor below. She launched herself out of the dumbwaiter. As soon as she got out, the dumbwaiter was pulled up. A moment later, she heard Trager yell,

"God damnit!"

Emma worried that he would lower himself down and come after her. She decided not to wait and find out. She ran out of the room as fast as she could. She looked behind her to see if he had followed her. Before she could look in front of her again, she bumped into something. She looked to see three tall men looking down at her. She stepped back away from them. Before she could get far, the one in the middle grabbed her wrist.

"So soft… so smooth" He said. The other two men began to feel her arm, and repeat the words 'smooth', 'soft', and 'silky' over and over. Emma tried to pull away, but the men held tightly onto her. They began to work their way up her arm, feeling her chest and shoulders. She tried to punch one with her free arm, but he grabbed it and held it close to him.

Suddenly, two of the men grabbed her wrists and pulled her to the floor. Her head landed with a thud. Then the free one straddled her. He pulled down his pants to reveal his erect penis. He stroked it gently, as he stared greedily at Emma. He parted her legs and ripped off her underwear. Emma screamed, but the man did not stop.


	3. Chapter 3

"So silky...I need...silky…" He was about insert himself into her when, out of nowhere, a fist hit him in the face. The other two men let her go and began to fight the man who had punched their friend. This new man, a tall and stocky man with a bald head, was clearly the strongest of the four, as he was able to subdue all three of his opponents. All three men tried to attack him, but he knocked all of them to the floor, dead or unconscious, Emma couldn't tell. The man helped Emma off the floor, pulling her to her feet.

"Let's get out of here!" He said.

Emma and the man ran, through corridors of bald men screaming indiscriminately and ripping wallpaper apart. Finally, the two arrived in a bathroom. They stood there, panting. The man did not take his eyes off of Emma and she didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Who are you?" Emma asked when she finally got her breath.

"A woman. Here." He said to himself

"Answer the question"

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss. It's just… I haven't seen a woman in ages."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm David. David Harolds. I make sure to remind myself every day. So I don't forget... Who are you? How did you get here?"

"I'm Emma. Emma Mai…" She stopped herself.

"Emma May? It's nice to meet you, although I guess you wouldn't want to meet in this situation."

"No, not really." Emma said, "Why are you here?"

"Bipolar disorder. Got it pretty bad. Tried to kill myself during a depressive episode. That's how I landed myself here. Sucks, doesn't it. Though why are you here? I thought they didn't have a female ward."

"They don't. This doctor, Dr. Maison, wanted to put a woman in the asylum to see how she would fare."

"Dr. Maison. I've heard that name before. I think he worked on my case."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've heard the guy on the intercom refer to him before."

"You've been in that room too? The room with the dentist chair?"

"You've been there?"

"Yeah, it was the first place they took me."

"Did they put you in that machine?"

"No, I don't think they got that far before...something happened."

"The breakout."

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know. No one does. But we killed those bastards and we're free. That's all that matters."

"This is free?"

"If you'd been here longer, you'd understand." David said as he sat down on the dirty floor.

Emma sat on the other side of the room by the sinks. "Thank you. For saving me back there."

David looked up at her, "What was I going to do? Let them do that to you?"

"Lots of people would. You can't trust anyone anymore. Not in here."

"No shit. God, I wish I had a smoke."

"Me too."

"You smoke?"

"No, but after this, I'm going to take it up."

"What makes you think you're getting out of here?"

"I'm not dying here. I don't care if I die two feet from the gates, but I won't die in here."

David chuckled, "You're determined huh?"

Emma nodded.

"I like that."

"There's gotta be a way out of here. You've never tried to get out of this hell hole before?"

"Sure I have. But there's no point now."

"You don't want to spend the rest of your life here do you?"

"Of course I don't, but," David said as he looked down, "but I'm so bad now. I was actually planning on ending it before I found you. Usually they keep the sharp objects locked up, but now that the system is down, we have access to them."

David took out a large butcher's knife from his pocket. He examined it and ran his index finger down the dull edge of the blade. "I just don't want to do this anymore, you know?"

Emma stood up. She walked over to David and sat at his side.

"Yeah, I know. I've had problems too. I have bipolar. Well, bipolar two not one. But I've had suicidal thoughts too. And they suck. A lot."

Tears began to form in David's eyes, "I just miss my old life. Before I got committed. It had its ups and downs, but it wasn't this hell."

Emma put one hand on his shoulder, and used the other to take the knife out of his hand, "You could have it back. You could have it all back. We just need to get out of here."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah I do. You and me, we're gonna make a new life for ourselves. Move to California. Or New York. Or where ever. Start again."

"I don't know…"

"David," Emma said as she looked him in the eye, "Why did you save me?"

"What?"

"Why did you save me?"

"I wasn't going to let those guys…"

"I know, but why?"

David looked at her. "Well...I...I...you seemed like a nice girl and I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Because you have humanity. A soul. There's good in you David. Good that the world needs. That shouldn't be lost to a place like this."

Suddenly, David kissed her. He held her tightly, pressing his lips into hers hard. Emma didn't know what to do. Just as suddenly as he started kissing her, he stopped, quickly pulling himself away.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, it's just...I just…"

Emma held his hand. She placed it over her shoulder and leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. She placed her hand on his thigh, caressing it. He shuddered from her gentle touch. Emma looked at him as he stared at her hand. She felt for him; a man who lost himself in this hell yet still managed to retain his humanity. He must be as starved as the rest of them, dying to indulge in the softness of her flesh, yet he restrained. He had a iota of sanity in this insane place. Maybe he could help her more if she helped him.

She slid her hand down towards his crotch and felt his penis, which was already erect, pressing against his cheap cotton pants, furiously trying to get out. David gasped and grabbed her hand. She shushed him gently, as she continued to stroke. He let go of her hand and let her play with him as she pleased. He moaned softly. She slipped her hand into his pants and pulled out his hard penis. It was bigger than she expected, and wider too. It was circumcised, allowing its large head to be prominently shown. Emma worried about that huge thing deflowering her, but she thought it if would help her escape the asylum it would be worth it.

"Emma," David croaked, "I need you. I _need_ you."

David grabbed her arms and pushed her to the floor. He ripped her legs open and rubbed his cock on her vagina, trying to insert himself inside her but shaking so badly he couldn't get it in. Emma lay on the dirt-laced floor, legs spread open, anxiously waiting for him to take her virginity. Eventually, he managed to stick his huge head into her tight hole, and thrust himself deep into her. Emma grimaced, doing her best not to yelp as David continued to forcefully gyrate, pushing his large penis deeper and deeper into her, gasping and grunting as he did. It was only a few seconds of this before David let out a load moan, and Emma felt something thick and hot in her uterus. David collapsed on top of her. They both panted, letting their chests press up against one another as they rose and fell.

"Oh Emma," David said between breaths, "I love you Emma."

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head into the crook of her neck, "I love you too, David."

He kissed her neck, vigorously swirling his tongue on her skin. Emma was worried he would plough into her again, but instead he lifted himself up and sat back. Emma sat up as well, resting her hands on the floor of the bathroom. David's penis was still out, but flopped down, flaccid. It was covered in blood.

"Oh God," David said, noticing the blood dripping off of his penis. "Oh God, Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma took part of her skirt and wiped the blood off of it. "Don't worry about it. That happens sometimes when a girl first starts having sex. It'll get better as we go on."

David pulled up his pants. Then he pulled Emma close, stroking her hair gently as he hugged her. "Emma, thank you."

Emma hugged him back, burrowing her head into his neck, "Let's get out of here first. Then you can thank me."

David nodded, and stood up. He offered Emma his hand who took it. He pulled her up to her feet. She wobbled a bit, being thrown off balance by the rough love making. David quickly grabbed her other hand and helped to balance her. Emma quickly regained her footing, and David slowly let her go. Emma nodded, assuring David she was ready to continue. He took her hand, and they both exited the bathroom.


End file.
